


I am Groot (Your Soulmate)

by Astiar



Series: Ficklet Series that Wasn't Suppose to Happen [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everything is Reed's Fault, F/M, I Am Groot, M/M, Means More Than What is Heard, Multi, Other, Portals, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony & Rocket Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't have any words like everyone else but he does have a wicked tattoo on his back that everyone assumes meant he was a bad boy in his younger days. <br/>Reed Richards opens yet another portal to the rear end of space that leads to another invasion and three pairs meeting their matches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Groot (Your Soulmate)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask.  
> I really have no clue where this came from. I just hope I didn't butcher the characters too badly.

“Just putting this out there guys.” Darcy said over coms as they were flying out. “If something unfortunate were to happen Dr. Cock blocker Richards no one would blame you. Viktor might even give us a vacation home if it did. His little slice of Europe if beautiful this time of year. Just saying.”

There was a few chuckles. “How you became best friends with Doom after he kidnapped you I'll never understand.” Steve said

“Surprisingly we agree on a lot of politics.”

“And it pisses Richards off when you talk about him while picking up files for one of the scientists.” Clint added.

“You know me so well soulmate mine.”

“We see the portal.” Clint responded going into mission mode.

“How big is it and what's coming through?” she asked

“275m radius.” Jarvis answered.

“There's a bunch of different types of aliens with guns.” Tony answered.

“Alright I'm coordinating with local police to expand the evacuation zone.” Darcy replied.

They were trying to contain the army with the aide of the Fantastic Four but these aliens were tough and kept pushing back the line.

“If you get pushed back anymore I am calling Xavier.” Darcy told them as she watched the feed from Clint and Tony's body cams.

Not a moment later a ship came through the portal and landed on a near by roof. Out came a man who's outfit looked like a cross between the Winter Soldier and Ant Man, a woman with green skin, another man with more mussels than Steve covered in red markings, a..... raccoon, and a walking tree. Thankfully they were on their side and started helping push the aliens back.

“Thanks for the assist there.” Johnny Storm said landing and cooling off.

“No problem we were in the area.” The man in the suit said taking off the helmet. “Name's Starlord but you can call me Peter.”

“Starlord?” Sue Storm asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well... yeah I... just...” He trailed off not sure what to say.

Her face went slack. “You're my other match.” She shook herself and smiled. “Hi I'm Sue Storm.”

“And she has your name stuttering tattooed on her ass.” Her brother added with a grin. Sue shoved him with her power.

He blushed. “Nice to meet you.” Peter said shaking her hand. “You know I only chose that name because it's my soul mark.”

Sue smiled and shook his hand. The pair stepped away from the group to chat.

“Hi Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man.”

“Looks more like a gold alloy to me.” The raccoon said looking over the suit that now had the face plate raised.

“What are you?” Tony asked

“Genetically modified raccoon you got a problem with that?” he said defensively.

“My best friends are a giant green rage monster and a human Popsicle. So are you a mechanic of some kind?”

“Yeah these idiots don't know the difference between a wench and a ratchet.”

The pair wondered back to their ship talking about things they had built and ideas for weapons.

Steve shook his head. “Hi I'm Steve Rogers. It seems like your friends forgot to introduce everyone else.”

“Gamora, this is Drax and Groot.” She said with a nod.

“These are my teammates, Bucky, Thor and Clint. Natasha is over there with Bruce.” He said motioning to where she was helping the recently shrunk scientist into a hoody and pair of sweats. “Tony has run off with your friend.”

“His name is Rocket. And they are?” Gamora asked motioning to the Four.

“Those are our allies.” Steve said.

“Reed,” Clint said pointing out the man who was talking at Peter, “Is the idiot that accidentally opened the portal, Sue is with your friend. Johnny there is her brother and the big guy is Jim.”

They both nodded. “Mate meetings are very important we will be staying until they are ready to leave.” Drax said looking at Peter and Sue.

“My people do not have predetermined mates.” Gamora told them.

Drax looked at her odd. It wasn't a subject that the crew had ever brought up. They always assumed Peter had just had his nickname tattooed on his skin. “When my people meat their one new marking appear on them. I have not found them yet but I will and they will see all of my marks of achievement.”

“Is that what those red things are?” Bucky asked.

“Yes each achievement of my people is written on our flesh so others can see what we have done.”

“I did not know that. Maybe you can tell us of your deeds latter.” Gamora told him. The big man nodded.

“Come on then let's get back to the tower.” Clint said when Natasha and Bruce joined them.

 

Peter went with the Fantastic Four while the others joined the Avengers since there were more rooms available there.

“Sorry we weren't properly introduced before.” Bruce said holding out his hand to Gamora. “My name is Bruce Banner.”

“I am Gamora.” She replied taking his hand.

“Drax.” The large man said shaking it after.

“Rocket Raccoon.” He added absently before turning back to Tony and their discussion of interstellar travel.

The last member of the crew took Bruce's hand and looked at him saying. “I am Groot.”

Bruce shivered and looked up at him with wide eyes. “What is happening?” He watched as dark lines covering Groot's chest turned green and seemed almost iridescent.

While the others heard him repeat “I am Groot.” a few times Bruce understood him.

_“You are the one marked to be my companion until time and space have come to an end.”_

“But how can that be? I'm just human and you're a... I don't know what you are.”

“He is one of the old ones.” Thor said coming over and bowing his head to Groot who returned the gesture. “I thought your kind ling dead your majesty.” Thor's voice then took on a different tone. “I am Thor.”

Bruce gasped. “What was that?”

“I am Groot.” The rest of the room heard. _“That was all that Prince Thor is, was or may one day become.”_ “I am Groot.” _“There is no need for that title as I am one of the last of my kind and have now people or world to rule any longer.”_

“You can understand the tree thing?” Tony asked.

“Yes I can I think he's my soulmate.”

Tony blinked. “But you don't have any words.”

Bruce turned and pulled off his shirt showing the now green vines and twists that covered most of his back. “This is my soulmark.”

“I just thought it was a tattoo. It was black before right?”

“Yes it changed when he spoke to me.”

“I am Groot.” _“Touching my hand as I said my name is how we were bound.”_

“This is a lot to take in.” Bruce said moving over and sitting down.

“Tell me about it.” Rocket said. “Now someone else can help me translate.”

“I am Groot.” _“You enjoy twisting my words and messing with people Rocket.”_

“That I do big guy.” he looked at Bruce. “So don't go ruining it too much.”

Bruce chuckled. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

 

Bruce and Sue joined the crew on and off on missions and the Guardians stayed with the Avengers when they were on Earth. Peter hated Reed and the feeing was mutual.

Drax eventually found his soul mate when the Warriors were visiting with Thor. No one was really surprised by how well he and Sif got along.

 


End file.
